This study will investigate the effect of transportation on platelet concentrates under extended storage conditions (5 days), and with multiple air transportation leading to a period off of rotation and ideal storage conditions of approximately 24 hours. Autologous infusion of platelet concentrates into normal volunteers will be utilized.